Conventional jack stands may be commonly used to support raised loads. For example, jack stands may frequently be employed to support motor vehicles.
Conventional jack stands may have variable configurations which may include a straight column, a pyramid or a cone. A disadvantage of straight column stands may be their relatively limited ground contact area and propensity to buckle under lateral load and, subsequently, relatively limited capacity to support a load as compared to pyramidal or conical configured stands. Thus, pyramidal or conical configured stands may offer greater ground contact area and have a greater buckling load as compared to straight column stands, therefore affording a greater load capacity than straight column stands. However, the components of conventional pyramidal or conical configured stands are typically joined in a fixed configuration by welds, rivets, or the like. Consequently, these conventional stands may have a fixed volume which may make transportation or storage inconvenient or more costly.
There remains a long-felt unresolved need for a stand having a load bearing assembled condition and a reduced volume disassembled condition.